My Alpha! My Omega!
by KrisTao INA
Summary: Jalan hidupnya berubah setelah semua anggota Clan dan kedua orangtua nya di bantai oleh Clan Vampire yang berkuasa. Diburu adalah nasibnya, menghancurkan bayangan terburuknya akan kematian. Karena sang pemburu hanya menginginkan dirinya dan cintanya. /KriaTao. BL. M. By: Yui Kitamura #KrisTaoDayEventINA


_**Title: My Alpha, My Omega!**_

 _ **Cast: Wu YiFan (Kris Wu), Huang Zitao and the gank.**_

 _ **Genre: Yaoi, Vampire !au, Wolf !au, Romance.**_

 _ **Rated: M (mengandung unsur NC yang engga hot sama sekali)**_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Length: Oneshoot

* * *

Diatas sebuah gedung pencakar langit terbengkalai dan suram, dibawah siraman cahaya bulan purnama, seorang lelaki cantik dengan mata biru laut mengesankan dan kilau rambut hitamnya, tampak berhenti melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya begitu telinga sensitifnya mendengar suara desisan yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Ivan, sahabat lelaki manis bermata biru dengan surai sehitam arang itu mengernyit bingung ketika tiba-tiba Zitao menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa Tao?" Ia bertanya, suaranya menyiratkan khawatiran.

Sebelum Tao sempat menjawab, suara desisan itu terdengar lagi dan kali ini jauh lebih jelas daripada yang pertama, membuat Ivan mengerti mengapa Tao menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap keselilingnya waspada.

Zitao memang sudah terbiasa 'diburu' seperti ini sejak seluruh Clan-nya (kecuali Ivan) dibantai dan tanah kekuasaanya diambil alih 6bulan yang lalu. Mereka berdua tahu jika mereka berdua hanyalah werewolf yang baru saja terlahir, usia mereka masih merah, hanya 20 tahun dan mirisnya, mereka berdua kehilangan keluarganya. Jika kalian berfikir mengapa Zitao dan Ivan tidak terbunuh dalam pembantaian malam itu, jawabanya tentu saja Zitao dan Ivan berhasil meloloskan diri. Dan sepertinya pemimpin pembantaian itu / sang pangeran kegelapan tidak akan membiarkan mereka berdua hidup.

Zitao tidak pernah tahu alasan mengapa sang pangeran kegelapan dan pengikutnya membantai Clan Huang. Jika alasanya karena pangeran kegelapan itu menginginkan tanah Clan Huang yang begitu luas, lalu mengapa Zitao dan Ivan masih diburu sampai saat ini? Bukankah mereka sudah mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau? Tidak ada keuntungan yang mereka dapatkan jika berhasil membunuh Zitao dan Ivan, tapi mengapa sang pangeran kegelapan bersama pengikutnya terus memburunya? Zitao berfikir apakah ditubuhnya terdapat benda pusaka berharga hingga sang pangeran terus memburunya? jika iya, Zitao tidak akan pernah memberikanya untuk mahkluk terkutuk itu.

Sekarang dia harus berfikir apa yang harus mereka lakukan jika mereka berdua benar-benar terancam oleh Clan si pembantai itu. Mereka tidak punya tempat khusus untuk pergi. Mereka tidak memiliki wilayah karena wilayahnya yang dulu, kini diklaim oleh Clan Wu.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa mereka lakukan dari serangan dan kejaran musuh adalah berlari dan bersembunyi seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Entah sampai kapan dia dan Ivan lolos dari tangan musuh. Mungkin malam ini atau beberapa detik lagi.

"Cepatlah Ivan, kau ingin mati?" Tao mendesis tajam kearah pemuda dibelakangnya, mereka terus berlari meloncati satu gedung ke gedung lainya. Sebisa mungkin dirinya berusaha menjauhi suara desisan yang semakin mendekat itu.

Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari sesuatu yang jatuh mendarat di atap sebuah bangunan lain yang lebih tinggi, tepat di sebelah Zitao. Desisan itu semakin memekakan telinganya. Tao mendongakan wajahnya kesamping atas, dapat dilihatnya seorang pria tinggi bersurai cokelat dan balutan mantel hitam tengah meloncat dan berjalan kearahnya dengan mata yang bersinar merah semerah darah di kegelapan malam.

Zitao terkejut mengetahui siapa pemilik mata darah itu, jantungnya berdebar keras, darah panas Werewolf-nya mengalir kencang ditubuh manusianya yang mematung tak bergerak.

"K-Kris . . ."

Kris Wu, Pemimpin bangsa Vampire dari Clan Wu, yang memimpin pembantaian Clan Huang 6 bulan yang lalu. Pangeran kegelapan.

Ivan yang mengetahui Zitao terdiam menatap Kris, segera menyeret lengan kanan Tao dan berlari secepat mungkin. Zitao yang seakan masih terhipnotis oleh mata tajam itu segera menampar wajahnya sendiri.

"Cepatlah Zitao! Kau ingin tertangkap hah! "Teriak Ivan. Kaki panjang mereka berdua terus berlari dan meloncat dari gedung lain ke gedung lainya. Namun sebelum mereka meloncat lebih jauh, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi debuman keras dibelakangnya dan suara hentakan langkah kaki yang datang dari belakang mereka.

Itu adalah mimpi buruk bagi mereka berdua, Zitao tidak ingin melihat kebelakang lagi dan terhipnotis seperti sebelumnya, namun sepertinya Ivan tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya untuk menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Mata kuning milik Ivan membelalak mengetahui siapa yang tengah mengejarnya.

"7 Vampire bangsawan terkuat" Ivan mendesis lirih ditengah lari-nya.

"Apa?"

"Seunghyun, Zhoumi, Yuri, Taeyeon, Justin, Yunxiang, dan Kris Wu sedang mengejar dibelakang, kita akan mati! "

Zitao ingin menangis mendengar nada suara Ivan yang putus asa. Mengapa Kris harus turun langsung? Bukankah selama ini Kris hanya memerintahkan 2-3 vampire bawahanya untuk mengejar mereka? Zitao tidak pernah berfikir sebelumnya bahwa Kris Wu akan ikut dan mengerahkan pasukan terkuatnya dalam pengejaran kali ini. Mungkin Ivan benar, sebentar lagi mereka akan mati, terlebih pangeran kegelapan sendirilah yang mengejar mereka.

Setelah Zitao dan Ivan sampai ditepi gedung, mereka segera meloncat kebawah, terus berlari melewati gang di jalan sepi ini dan berlari kearah hutan terlarang.

Gemerisik daun kering dan ranting yang terinjak menjadi latar suara di hutan itu. Zitao terengah hebat merasakan kebas dikaki-nya, peluh membasahi wajah cantiknya yang makin sayu. Begitu keduanya sampai ditengah hutan, Zitao dapat melihat sebuah batu kokoh hitam raksasa yang menyerupai tebing gua. Tanpa berfikir dua kali, mereka berdua segera masuk melewati celah-celah sempit dipermukaan batu itu, berharap Kris dan Vampire bawahanya tidak bisa menemukanya disini.

Namun setelah mereka berdua masuk kedalam batu raksasa itu, celah permukaan batu jalan masuk tadi yang semula terbuka tiba-tiba menutup sempurna dengan debuman keras dan berakibat gempa yang merobohkan tubuh keduanya.

"Akhh"

"Z-Zitao! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ivan bertanya khawatir, mencoba meraba-raba dinding batu untuk menemukan Zitao. Tidak ada pencahayaan di dalam batu ini, begitu gelap. Begitu tanganya meraba tangan Zitao, Ivan bernafas lega.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ivan, sepertinya kita terjebak di dalam batu in-KYAAAAA"

"AKHHHHH"

Licinya batu menyebabkan kaki mereka terpeleset, Ivan dan Zitao jatuh terperosok kedalam sebuah terowongan mirip perosotan batu. Keduanya terus terperosot kebawah akibat gaya gravitasi, mengikuti arus perosotan batu ini.

Setelah beberapa saat tergelincir, Zitao merintih kecil menahan sakit di siku tanganya yang berdarah akibat gesekan dengan perosotan batu tadi. Keduanya tidak bisa berhenti terkejut saat mengetahui tempat mereka berdiri saat ini. Sebuah ruangan mirip terowongan yang diapit oleh dinding dari batu dan diterangi oleh obor-obor membara yang tergantung pada rantai.

"Zitao, apa ini situs labirin?"

"Situs labirin? Jangan gila Ivan! Kita semua tahu jika Vampire Clan Wu memiliki labirin tersembunyi!"

"Jaringan terowongan ini mirip labirin Zi, aku tidak tahu ini labirin milik bangsa Vampire atau bukan, sebaiknya kita segera mencari jalan keluar"

"Hiks. . ." Ivan menoleh pada Zitao yang justru terisak kecil. Entah karena takut atau khawatir.

"Jangan takut Tao, aku akan-"

"Aku bukan takut mati Ivan! Aku hanya takut kita berdua mati dan tidak ada yang melanjutkan keturunan Clan Huang! Setidaknya salah satu diantara kita berdua harus selamat untuk memenuhi janji pada ayah kita agar melanjutkan keturunan Huang! Hiks. . ." Ivan menatapnya sendu, ia ingat, dulu dirinya dan Zitao pernah berjanji akan menjadi penerus Clan Huang selanjutnya pada sang ayah yang kini telah tiada.

"Zi, percayalah, kita berdua akan selamat, ayo. . ." Ivan segera menarik pergelangan tangan Tao untuk berlari mencari jalan keluar, terus berlari melintasi terowongan-terowongan yang saling memotong dengan insting Werewolf-nya. Hingga mereka dihadapkan pada pintu batu yang memotong jalanya.

Zitao mendorong pintu itu dengan sekuat tenaga, pintu batu itu langsung berderit terbuka perlahan-lahan. Ia berharap jika dibalik pintu ini adalah jalan keluar.

Setelah pintu batu itu benar-benar terbuka, selama beberapa saat Zitao terpaku diambang pintu. Dihadapanya terdapat sebuah ruangan besar yang amat megah dengan dinding batu marmer merah, dapat dilihatnya obor-obor api mengelilingi ruangan megah ini. Ditengah ruangan terdapat batu besar halus mirip meja besar seperti tempat persembahan.

Namun yang membuat tubuh Zitao lebih bergetar, ternyata diruangan itu terdapat tujuh mahluk yang mengejarnya tadi, Vampire Clan Wu. Belum sempat Zitao mencerna semuanya dan berfikir untuk melarikan diri, sebuah tangan kekar yang diketahuinya milik Seunghyun tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh rampingnya dan melemparkanya ke atas meja batu.

"Akhhh"

Zitao menjerit kesakitan merasakan punggungnya yang berbenturan dengan batu. Dihadapan meja-nya terdapat seorang pria bermata merah dan bertaring panjang tengah menatap-nya dengan tajam. Ia balas menatap pria yang dijuluki Pangeran kegelapan itu dengan mata biru terang-nya, menuntut jawaban dari tubuh besar dan kejam itu.

"Kenapa Kris? Kenapa kau menjebaku? Kenapa kau terus mengejarku?"

Bisiknya lirih ditengah erangan kesakitan yang mendera punggungnya. Kris melangkah mendekati Zitao, berdiri disampingnya sebelum mencengkram rahang Zitao.

"Lepaskan Zitao! Shit! Lepaskan kami! Kami tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi untuk kalian, biarkan kami pergi!" Ivan berteriak seperti kesetanan saat Kris mendekatkan taringnya ke leher Zitao dan mendesis tajam.

Kris tidak menghiraukan teriakan Ivan dan tatapan ketakutan Zitao, pria itu terus mendekatkan taringnya kemudian menancapkanya di sekitar perpotongan leher jenjang Zitao. Zitao berteriak, ia menangis, meraung, namun Kris terus menghisap darahnya. Suara geraman rendah milik Kris terdengar mengerikan disamping lehernya.

"Hiks. . . Apa yang kau lakukan padaku Kris?!" Zitao berteriak tepat dihadapan wajah Kris yang telah mengisap-nya.

"Berhenti berteriak Omega. Kau hanya Omega muda di Clan Werewolf-mu, tidak sepantasnya berteriak dihadapan Alpha kami" suara yang Zitao kenal sebagai Yuri bergema di situs ruangan ini.

"Bagaimana mereka akan dikurbankan Kris? Kita akan membakarnya atau-"

"Siapa yang mengatakan aku akan membakarnya? "

Ucapan Yuri terpotong oleh nada suara dingin dan sadis milik Kris. Semua Vampire diruangan itu bertanya-tanya, bukankah Kris memerintahkan mengejar anggota Clan yang tersisa, untuk dibunuh ?

"Lalu?" Yuri mengangkat bahu dan mengernyit bingung.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya beberapa hal padanya" Kris kembali mendekatkan wajah-nya ke area leher Zitao, tapi Zitao tidak merasakan taring yang mengoyak lehernya lagi, ia hanya merasakan nafas dingin menyapu leher dan telinga sensitifnya.

"Ahhhh eunghh". Kris mengendus lehernya seperti anjing. Terus mengedus seperti aroma tubuh Zitao adalah candu. Entah kenapa jantung werewolf-nya berdebar keras saat berada didekat Kris. Zitao tidak ingin terkecoh, segera saja dia mendorong tubuh Kris menjauh darinya.

"Apa maumu Kris? " Zitao bertanya sembari terengah hebat.

"Tinggalah bersamaku" Semua yang ada disana terkejut mendengar ucapan Kris. Kris gila.

Zitao tidak percaya Kris ingin menjadikanya budak, ia merasa sangat terhina sekarang.

"SAMPAI MATI-PUN AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MAU MENJADI BUDAK DARI CLAN YANG MEMBANTAI CLAN-KU SENDIRI!"

"Dengarkan aku Zitao-"

"CUKUP KRIS! AKU TIDAK INGIN MENJADI BUDAKMU"

"Kalau begitu, kau akan mati" Yuri sudah siap dengan belati kebanggaanya untuk menusuk jantung Tao.

"Tunggu! Jangan lakukan apa-apa tanpa perintahku!" Kris berteriak sangat mengerikan, membuat Yuri mendengus kesal dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Kris mengangkat tubuh ringkih Tao untuk duduk dan mengucapkan beberapa mantra pada punggungnya, beberapa saat rasa sakit dipunggung Zitao hilang seketika. Semuanya termasuk Ivan membelalakan matanya melihat perbuatan Kris. Pangeran kegelapan tersadis yang pernah ada, menyembuhkan Werewolf, katakanlah Kris sinting.

"Biarkan mereka berdua pergi, keluarkan mereka dari situs bawah tanah ini"

Tidak ada reaksi apapun dari keenam Vampire bangsawan lainya. Semua keheranan termasuk Zitao dan Ivan. Justin mendekati Kris mencoba untuk bertanya.

"Kris! Kau menyuruh kami menangkap bocah Wolf ini hanya untuk bertanya hal seperti itu dan melepaskanya begitu saja?"

"KUBILANG ANTARKAN MEREKA BERDUA KE DUNIA ATAS!"

"Kris. . ." Zitao menyebut namanya lirih. Zitao dapat merasakan ketegangan dalam diri Kris.

"Pergi dari hadapanku sekarang. . ." Desis pangeran kegelapan itu.

Yuri dan Justin segera menarik Zitao kemudian Ivan yang berada di tangan Seunghyun secepat mungkin, Yuri tidak mau Kris marah dan meruntuhkan situs labirin bawah tanah kebanggaan bangsa Vampire ini. Sebelum Zitao keluar dari pintu masuk situs, ia dapat melihat Kris yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang menggambarkan kekecewaan. Zitao tidak yakin itu karena penolakan dirinya, tapi mengapa debaran di jantung-nya semakin berdebar melihat Kris menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu, bukan debaran biasa yang menyenangkan, melainkan debaran menyakitkan, mengapa hatinya sakit melihat si pembantai itu.

" Cepatlah bodoh!"

Justin menyeret Zitao dan Yuri menyeret Ivan secepat mungkin lalu membawanya keluar melewati terowongan-terowongan yang saling memotong yang menghubungkanya ke dunia atas.

Mereka dilemparkan begitu saja sesampainya diluar labirin, mereka bisa merasakan hembusan angin hutan yang dingin, lalu Zitao dan Ivan berlari secepat mungkin menjauhi batu hitam raksasa itu. Mereka terus berlari keluar hutan dan menuju kota. Hari hampir jam 4 pagi dan diperkotaan ini, sudah banyak mobil yang beroprasi. Melewati jalan-jalan dan gang-gang sempit, mereka berusaha menemukan tempat persembunyian baru karena Zitao yakin, tempat persembunyian yang dulu sudah hancur ditangan Kris.

Mereka duduk ditepi bangunan tak terpakai, Zitao bisa merasakan ketakutan dalam diri Ivan, dan ia tahu Ivan juga merasakan hal yang sama dalam dirinya. Mereka nyaris terbunuh ditangan Clan Wu, namun untuk alasan mengapa Kris melepaskanya begitu saja, mereka tidak tahu. Mereka benar-benar bingung dan masih terkejut dengan kejadian malam tadi di situs labirin bangsa Vampire.

Zitao memeluk Ivan, saudara satu-satunya yang ia miliki saat ini. Ia menatap Ivan seolah menyuruhnya untuk tenang dan percaya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja dan mereka bisa tidur pagi ini dengan tenang.

Ivan kini berubah menjadi sosok seekor serigala dan tertidur sambil mengoyang-goyangkan ekornya dalam pelukan Zitao. Zitao tersenyum sendu melihatnya.

Pikiranya kembali melayang ke kejadian saat lehernya dihisap dan diendus oleh Kris. Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa Kris membiarkanya pergi, mengapa pangeran kegelapan itu tidak membunuhnya saja? Apa Kris berencana akan menyerangnya lagi dilain waktu? Jika iya, Zitao harus lari lebih jauh lagi meninggalkan kota Sanghai saat matahari benar-benar naik.

Ia tidak bisa tinggal di kota dan menyewa apartemen lagi karena Clan Wu akan menemukanya dengan mudah seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Zitao pernah mendengar jika Kris Wu dan Clan-nya termasuk 'orang' penting di Cina, Kris adalah CEO yang memimpin pasar Asia terlepas dari dirinya adalah Vampire bangsawan yang tidak ada satu manusiapun tahu. Dia bisa melakukan apa saja untuk melacaknya, Zitao berfikir untuk keluar dari negara ini sebelum Kris benar-benar membunuhnya.

Tapi yang Zitao tidak mengerti, mengapa saat Kris menatapnya, debaran di jantungnya tak pernah berhenti. Ia merasa ada jutaan kupu-kupu salju menggelitik dan mendinginkan perut panas-nya. Terlebih, sosok misterius itu selalu tiba-tiba melintas di pikiranya.

"Kris. . . Ada apa denganku?" Bisiknya lirih.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **S** udah dua hari Zitao dan Ivan menghembuskan nafas lega karena Clan Wu tidak mengejarnya, namun ia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk melakukan perjalanan atau bisa disebut pelarian untuk keluar dari kota. Zitao memutuskan untuk pergi ke Korea menggunakan pesawat sore ini agar ia bisa sampai saat malam hari.

Namun etah apa yang Zitao rasakan saat kakinya menginjak menaiki pesawat, seperti ada rasa sakit dan gelisah didalam dadanya. Ketika ia duduk disamping Ivan yang tertidur pun, air mata tiba-tiba mengalir dikedua pipi gembilnya, turun melewati rahang indah-nya. Ia terisak tanpa tahu sebabnya.

"Kris. . ."

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa nama itu terucap begitu saja dari buah peach mungilnya saat isakanya semakin menjadi. Hatinya terkoyak begitu pilu mengingat pimpinan yang membantai Clan-nya itu. Zitao tidak mengerti mengapa hatinya menolak meninggalkan negara ini, namun ia harus melakukanya, demi keselamatanya dan Ivan. Biar bagaimanapun, Kris yang membunuh Clan Huang, tidak sepantasnya ia menangis karenanya.

Namun saat setibanya di Bandara Incheon, dia mendapat masalah baru.

Menjadi manusia serigala muda memang tidak mudah, Zitao tidak bisa mengontrol amarahnya saat setibanya di Korea, ia mencakar pria berjenggot tebal yang mencoba menarik koper kecil-nya hingga tewas. Beberapa orang disana berteriak ketakutan, Ivan yang terkejut langsung menariknya keluar dari bandara lalu mencuri paksa sebuah mobil dan melarikan diri.

"Oh! Apa yang kulakukan!"

Zitao mengusap kasar wajah kuyunya. Ivan yang sedang menyetir hanya memandanya prihatin.

"Polisi pasti akan mengejar kita, satu-satunya cara adalah tinggal dihutan selama beberapa waktu menjauhi kota"

Zitao menurut saja saat Ivan membawanya menjauhi kota ramai Seoul mencari hutan belantara di entah apa nama daerah ini, hingga terdengar suara debuman kecil di roda mobil curianya saat akan memasuki sebuah hutan. Gemerisik suara hutan disekitarnya menandakan jika hutan ini sudah diclaim oleh mahluk malam lainya.

"Ban kempis, keluarlah sebelum polisi melacak mobil ini"

Zitao dan Ivan segera keluar dari dalam mobil.

Mereka berdua langsung berubah wujud kedalam bentuk serigala dan meloncati pohon-pohon dihutan yang diterangi sinar bulan itu. Perasaan Zitao tak karuan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara desisan rendah dari dalam hutan, Ivan didepanya segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sekelilingnya dengan waspada.

"Sssshhhh"

Zitao membelalakan matanya melihat dihadapanya terdapat sekitar selusin Vampire menghalangi jalan.

Mereka semua Vampire bangsawan Korea yang sedang berburu.

Seorang pria, yang Zitao yakini adalah alpha dari Clan dihadapanya maju dan menyeringai kearahnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan diwilayah kami, anjing kecil? Berani sekali memasuki wilayah Clan Choi" Tao yang merasa ekor serigalanya melemas, langsung berubah kedalam wujud manusianya. Ia benar-benar takut mendengar suara sang Alpha, bahkan lebih takut dari saat dirinya ditangkap Kris kemarin lusa.

"Mereka bahkan terlihat seperti pecundang" serigala lainya mengejek dan meludah didepan Zitao yang bergetar menyedihkan. Sang Alpha hanya tersenyum dingin kearah Zitao. Matanya menelisik seluruh tubuh Zitao, memperhatikan setiap inchi lekukan dan pahatan tubuh Zitao yang ramping menggoda.

"Beraninya kau memuji orang lain dihadapanku Choi Siwon" desisan Vampire lain dibelakang sang Alpha bernama Siwon itu membuat Zitao mengernyit bingung.

"Bukan seperti itu Kyu~ kau lebih cantik darinya"

"Buktikan! Bunuh dia dihadapanku!" Teriak Vampire yang dipanggil Kyu itu, yang Zitao rasa dia adalah mate Choi Siwon.

Zitao yang panik segera mencari akal untuk keluar dari kepungan Clan Vampire Choi dihadapanya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Vampire itu merobek jantungnya dan Ivan.

Tapi kemana mereka bisa pergi? Ketika mereka melarikan diri dari Kris, mengapa mereka malah mendapat masalah baru di tanah asing seperti ini.

Mengapa ia terus memikirkan Kris saat dirinya berada diambang kematian begini?

Tao menatap Vampire Alpha dengan mata biru terangnya lalu memamerkan taring Werewolf-nya sementara tubuhnya mundur perlahan-lahan, ia mencoba tampil berani berharap Vampire dihadapanya tidak melecehkanya. Demi tuhan dia hanya ingin pergi dari hutan ini.

"LARI IVAN!"

Zitao menarik Ivan dan berlari, ia mencoba keluar hutan secepat yang ia bisa. Berdoa agar cakar serigalanya membawanya ke tempat yang lebih aman.

Vampire Alpha mengangkat alisnya, tapi kemudian tertawa meremehkan.

"Baiklah, kau bisa lari sekarang" katanya, melambaikan tangannya ke anggota Clan yang lain untuk mengejar Zitao dan Ivan.

Mereka hampir keluar dari hutan ketika desisan memekakan terdengar dari belakang mereka. Clan Choi mengejar mereka dan itu berarti perlombaan akan dimulai.

Tao mengarahkan rute mereka menuju sisi timur hutan, karena jika dia keluar hutan dengan jalan pertama yang dilaluinya, ia khawatir akan ada polisi yang sedang melacak mobil curian-nya.

Dia tidak memprediksikan kemunculan Vampire di hutan ini sebelumnya. Ia terlalu terfokus lari dari kejaran polisi dan memasuki perbatasan hutan yang ternyata milik Vampire Clan Choi. Zitao tidak bisa berhenti merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Dengan putus asa dan ketakutan yang luar biasa, Tao mengeluarkan lolongan tangis berharap siapapun menolongnya. Walau harapanya sedikit mustahil karena dia sedang berada di negara asing.

Namun tidak butuh waktu lama setelah Zitao melolong keras, suara desisan lain yang tak kalah memekakan, terdengar dari depan mereka, bukan hanya di belakang mereka. Dan Zitao tidak bisa berlari lagi saat mengetahui Clan Vampire lain berjalan kearahnya.

Tapi yang membuat Zitao tak percaya, Vampire itu adalah Clan Wu.

"Kris. . ."

Tes

Tes

Air mata Zitao mengalir lagi ketika mata semerah darah itu menatap tajam mata biru-nya, tidak seperti biasanya yang makai jubah, kini Kris hanya mengenakan setelan outfit kerja-nya lalu berjalan kearahnya dengan surai yang berkilau dibawah sinar bulan. Kris memamerkan taring panjang kearah Clan Choi dibelakang Zitao.

Zitao tidak bisa berdebar entah ketakutan atau merasa lega ketika Kris berdiri disampingnya menatap dingin Alpha Clan Choi.

Sebelum Tao sempat melakukan apa-apa, suara Alpha, pemimpin Clan Choi terdengar ingin berbicara dengan Kris.

"Clan Wu dari China "

"Lepaskan mereka, dia buruanku!"

"Maafkan aku Wu, kita tidak bermaksud untuk merampas buruanmu, tapi kau lihat, aku harus menangkap anjing-anjing kecil ini untuk diberi pelajaran karena melewati batas wilayahku tanpa seijinku"

Kris mendengus mendengar-nya. Dia berjalan mendekati Siwon dengan aura gelap-nya. Meski begitu, Zitao mengakui dalam hati bahwa Kris sangat tampan dan berkharisma dengan stelan khas Ceo-nya.

"Berapa yang harus kubayar untuk mendapatkan mereka kembali?" Kris bertanya dengan tegas. Choi Siwon menatap tak percaya pada Kris. Hanya karena Werewolf kecil ingusan tak berdaya itu, Kris sampai rela membayar apapun? Lucu, tetapi ini kesempatan emas bagi Siwon untuk meminta apapun pada Kris.

"Satu resort-mu di wilayah China, aku tahu kau tak akan menyanggupinya, jadi biarkan aku membunuh Werewolf in-"

"Deal"

"Apa?"

"Kita urus berkasnya lusa, temui aku dikantor besok lusa"

Kris mendesis rendah. Disisi lain, ia menatap Zitao yang menunduk dengan mata biru yang meredup dan paras cantik-nya kini berkali lipat lebih anggun diterpa cahaya bulan.

Pemimpin Clan Alpha Choi perlahan mulai mundur kebelakang dengan diikuti Clan Choi yang lain. Yuri dan justin yang ikut bersama Kris hanya tertawa meremehkan melihat Clan Choi.

Kris melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Zitao, ia bisa melihat lelehan air mata membasahi pipi gembil werewolf cantik itu.

Tangan besarnya segera menangkup wajah Zitao dan menghapus jejak air mata itu perlahan dan membuat Zitao semakin terisak.

"Zitao dengarkan aku, lehermu yang kugigit kemarin adalah tanda kekuasaanku pada tubuhmu, kemanapun kau pergi, kau akan tetap kutemukan jadi jangan pernah lari lagi dariku"

"Beraninya kau menandai Zitao!" Ivan berteriak histeris dan meninju wajah dingin Kris hingga tinjunya retak, namun tinjuan Ivan tak berarti apa-apa untuk Kris.

Tao bisa melihat bagaimana Ivan tertegun melihat tinjunya yang tak mempan, ia meraih tangan Ivan dan berbisik pelan menyuruhnya untuk tenang.

"Tapi Zi! Dia yang membantai Clan kita! Dan dia dengan sombongnya seolah menjadi pahlawan untuk kita, dia brengsek!"

Kris menyilangkan tangan dibelakang punggungnya mendengar teriakan Ivan. Ia menatap Zitao yang semakin terisak rapuh, tubuh ringkihnya bergetar dan Kris mengepalkan tangan melihatnya.

"Aku membantai keluargamu karena orang tuamu mencoba mengkhianatiku, mereka menyabotase sistem bangsa Vampire dan ingin membocorkan eksistensi bangsa kami kepada manusia"

"Jangan membual brengsek! Untuk apa orang tua kami melakukan hal itu!" Ivan mengepalkan tanganya menahan amarah.

"Tujuan orang tuamu menyabotase sistem kami karena sepupumu Dacong. Ia tak sengaja membunuh manusia, dan manusia yang melihat peristiwa itu memiliki bukti jika Werewolf benar-benar ada. Saat itu orang tuamu takut media tahu dan berusaha menyelidiki Clan Huang yang terhormat, lalu Clan Huang berusaha menjadikan bangsa Vampire sebagai kambing hitam, sesuai aturan bangsa mahkluk kegelapan, itu artinya mati"

Ivan menggeleng tak percaya dan Zitao semakin terisak keras. Akhirnya lelaki itu mengangkat wajah cantik sendu-nya menatap tepat kedalam mata merah Kris.

"Baba dan mama tidak mungkin seperti itu kan Kris hiks. . . Katakan ini hanya bualanmu!"

Zitao berteriak histeris, ia tahu aturan tak tak tertulis jika mahkluk malam mencoba membocorkan eksistensi mahkluk malam lain kepada manusia, itu artinya mengibarkan bendera perang.

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku membunuh-mu juga, namun aku tidak bisa"

Kris berlutut dihadapan Zitao. Yuri dan Justin hanya tersenyum melihatnya, berbeda dengan Ivan yang memerah menahan kesal.

"Kenapa?"

"Apapun alasanya, untuk menebus kesalahanku ijinkan aku menjagamu Zi, jadilah mate-ku lalu Ivan akan menjadi bagian dari keluargaku jika kau setuju"

Zitao berfikir tidak ada gunanya dia terus menyimpan dendam pada Vampire dihadapanya jika dari awal, semuanya adalah salah keluarganya, namun meski begitu, Zitao mengerti mengapa orangtuanya berbuat seperti tetap menyayangi orangtuanya yang berusaha menyelamatkan Clan Huang meski dengan cara yang salah.

"Jadilah Omega-ku"

Jika ia menyetujui ajakan Kris, bukan hanya dia yang selamat, namun Ivan juga akan hidup dengan tenang tanpa pertumpahan darah ataupun kejaran mahkluk manapun lagi. Lagipula saat bersama Kris, hatinya tidak bisa berbohong jika dia menginginkan pangeran kegelapan dihadapanya ini.

"Aku setuju Kris" Zitao berkata dengan senyum manis meski air mata tetap jatuh dari kedua kelopak matanya. Kris yang mendengar persetujuan Zitao segera membawa werewolf cantik itu kedalam dekapanya. Kris mencium dahi Zitao lama, memberikan rasa aman dan kasih sayang, tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum menggendong Tao ala koala dan terbang menjauhi hutan, menghiraukan teriakan Ivan dan Yuri yang tertawa.

"HEI! TAPI AKU BELUM SETUJU! KEMBALIKAN ZITAO, VAMPIRE SIALAN!" Justin dan Yuri tertawa mendengar teriakan Ivan, bibirnya mengerucut dan kakinya menghentak tanah membuat Justin memperhatikanya.

"Kau, lucu juga ya "

"Jangan bilang kau akan melamarku juga?"

"Jika iya ?"

"TIDAK!"

Kris membawa Zitao kedalam kastil utama Clan Wu. Kastil itu terlihat menyeramkan bagi manusia manapun namun tidak bisa dipungkiri jika kastil ini sangat luas dan megah dengan penjagaan ketat, begitu mewah dan berseni arsitektur tinggi. Terlebih ketika Kris membopongnya ke dalam kamar utama sang pangeran kegelapan yang temaram namun tenang, Zitao tidak bisa berhenti berdecak kagum menelisik arsitektur modern yang unik.

Perlahan dan tanpa suara, Kris merebahkan tubuh ramping digendongya pada tumpukan beludru putih tebal diatas kasur kingsize-nya.

Tangan besar Kris menangkup pipi gembilnya dengan lembut lalu menekan dahinya diatas dahi Zitao hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, percayalah" Kris berbisik dengan suara pelan penuh pemujaan. Bibir tebalnya mengecup mesra kedua kelopak mata Zitao lalu turun mencium dan mengendus hidung bangir Omega-nya hingga paras cantik Zitao merona malu.

"Hhhh~"

"Eungh" Zitao menggeliat kegelian merasakan terpaan nafas Kris diseluruh wajahnya.

Kris mengecup lembut bibir kucing Zitao sebelum lidahnya berputar-putar diatas buah peach Zitao, meminta akses masuk.

Tao mencoba menarik diri karena malu diperlakukan begitu intim seperti ini, tetapi lengan kekar Kris melilit punggung bawahnya dan mendekapnya erat. Ia hanya bisa menempelkan jemari lentiknya diatas dada bidang Kris dan membalas sebisa mungkin pagutan mesra lelaki yang tengah menindihnya.

Kemudian lidah Kris turun membasahi tengkuknya dan menjilat bekas gigitan-nya kemarin di perpotongan leher jenjang Zitao.

"Eunghh sssh~ Kris~"

"Panggil aku Yifan gege sayang~ mmh"

"Yifan gege~"

Tubuh Zitao meremang merasakan cumbuan Kris dilehernya. Terlebih jemari panjang kokoh milik Alpha-nya kini merembat pelan dengan usapan sensual memasuki celana belakangnya, meremas-remas gemas bongkahan apel-nya meski tangan besar itu tak mampu meremat apel-nya yang terlalu besar. Zitao meremas rambut pirang Kris gemas menahan sensasi yang menggelitik.

"Katakan kau menginginkanya sayang, aku menyayangimu Zi~" melumat mesra telinga kiri sang Omega yang kepayahan.

"...Nnnhh haaahhh~ "

Zitao mengangguk samar. Ia tahu Kris berusaha membuatnya tenang.

Kala nafsu perlahan menguasai sang Alpha, dengan sangat tergesa menahan gairah, Kris segera merobek baju atas Zitao dengan taring tajamnya lalu mengedusnya gemas sebelum mengecup pelan biji delima lelaki ayu itu lalu mengulum dan menghisapnya-nya dengan lembut hingga membuat Zitao belingsatan meremat sprei putih dibawah tubuhnya menahan sensasi cumbuan Kris.

"Anghhh Fan-hhhh~ lagi, lagi "

Lidah panjang itu mengulum dan menghisap biji delimanya bergantian dan membuat Zitao mendeasah keras, kini lidahnya perlahan turun menelusuri kulit tan Zitao, terus turun kearea pusar, menggali lubang pusar Zitao dengan lidah-nya, mengecup bulu-bulu halus dibawah garis pusar yang tenggelam dibalik celana ketat Zitao.

Kala Kris yang sudah sangat bergairah dengan kecepatan yang dia miliki, ia merobek semua baju dan celananya sendiri hingga terpampanglah tubuh kekar maskulin Kris yang berkeringat. Hal-hal selanjutnya yang dilihat Zitao dan membuatnya meringkuk ketakutan sekaligus malu adalah sesuatu yang mengacung gagah diantara kedua paha Kris.

Sangat besar, panjang, berurat yang berwarna cokelat kemerahan seolah menantangnya, terlebih disekitarnya ditumbuhi bulu-bulu hitam lebat yang membuat benda itu terlihat semakin jantan sekaligus menakutkan untuk Tao.

Zitao meringkuk menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memerah malu-malu kedalam tumpukan beludru karena ketakutan melihat kebanggaan Alpha-nya. Kris yang melihat tingkah malu-malu Zitao hanya tersenyum geli dan mendekati Zitao, mengusap surai Omega-nya dengan sayang berharap Zitao tenang lalu menuntun jemari halus lentik itu untuk mencoba memegang kebanggaanya.

"Jangan takut Zi~ kumohon sayangi dia" Zitao dapat merasakan betapa kerasnya kebanggaan Kris dikepalan tanganya. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika ia juga penasaran meskipun dirinya begitu malu pada lelaki gagah dihadapanya. Mengangkat parasnya merah-nya lalu bersimpuh berhadapan dengan ular Kris yang mengacung tegak, Zitao mengikuti nalurinya untuk mengecup lembut batang kebanggaan Yifan sebelum mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menjilat ujungnya.

"Ohhh~ Zi~"

Sepasang mata semerah darah itu tak lepas memperhatikan Omega-nya yang kini tengah menghisap ujung penisnya dengan sayang.

"Sshhh~ Zitaohh~"

"Mmmmhhh"

Kris menggenggam surai Zitao dan mendesis seolah menginginkan lebih. Jemari lentik Zitao lainya mencoba meremas penis Kris yang tak masuk kedalam gua basah hangatnya. Zitao tidak pernah mengira jika menghisap penis akan semenyenangkan ini.

Terlebih ketika lidah panjangnya meliuk menari mengitari batang besar penis Kris, sesekali mencium dan melumat gemas bulu-bulu hitam lebat disekitar milik sang Alpha hingga basah dan membuat Vampire bermata tajam itu terpejam mengadahkan wajahnya dan mendesiskan namanya.

"Ohhhh Zi~ ohh~"

Kris memejamkan matanya menahan sensasi tak tertahankan yang terus melanda seluruh tubuh dinginya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menjamah kelemahan Zitao yang lain lalu menerjang tubuh ramping si cantik hingga kepala kecilnya setengah terbenam dalam empuknya bantal. Menatap mata biru sayu Zitao dengan kabut nafsu birahi yang tak bisa terdefinisikan, tangan dan jemari besarnya perlahan menelusuri paha dalamnya, mengusapnya sensual dengan lembut lalu naik meremas kedua apel besar-nya. Ketika paras ayu Zitao semakin memerah, ia menurunkan celana Zitao perlahan dan memposisikan wajah tegas-nya diantara kedua paha Zitao yang terbuka lebar.

"Yifan gege!"

"Hmmm?"

"...anggghh..., Ohhh~ Fanfanh~..."

Tao mengerang putus asa, meremas bantal dikedua sisi-nya dengan sekuat tenaga saat hidung bangir Alphanya mengendus-endus gemas penis-nya lalu perlahan turun menyusuri paha dalam Zitao yang besar dengan lidahnya kemudian menggigitnya gemas mencipatakan ruam-ruam kemerahan. Teriakan Zitao semakin tak terkendali saat lidah itu kini berpindah mengetuk-ngetuk lubang senggamanya, menjilati dan memaksa menerobos lubang pink yang berkedut samar miliknya.

"Anghh ...ahhh... Yifan! Yifan! Ohhh Akhhh!~"

Zitao menggigit bibir bawahnya yang membengkak lucu merasakan Yifan yang kini tengah melumat seraya mengigit-gigit kecil lubang-nya yang memerah. Zitao tidak tahu perasaan apa yang tengah melingkupi relung hatinya saat ini tapi dia sangat bahagia, tersenyum samar ditengah desahan erotis-nya.

Kris tidak sanggup menahanya lagi, ia segera memposisikan tubuhnya diatas Tao dengan membuka paha dalam Zitao, bersiap menyatukan tubuh keduanya. Menatap dengan dalam mata biru Zitao yang kepayahan dengan ekspresi penuh pemujaan yang membuat Zitao menunduk malu. Kris mengusak helaian surai Zitao dan menciumnya gemas lalu berbisik rendah.

"Apapun yang akan terjadi, aku mencintaimu Zitao mmhh~"

Jleb

"ANGHH! FAN GEHHH~~ NYAHH~~~"

Zitao tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain merintih ketika merasakan ujung kejantanan sang Alpha mencoba membobol lubang-nya. Perlahan lubang sempitnya yang memerah membiarkan penis sang Alpha masuk ke dalam dirinya.

"Oh dear~ ...so tight... sshhh"

"Oh.. no~~ ahhh... ahhh~ ..." dia mengerang dan menggigil di bawah kuasa pangeran kegelapan-nya.

" Mmmhh~ kau menggairahkan sayang~"

Kris menggeram rendah didepan telinganya lalu perlahan menggoyangkan pinggulnya sedikit demi sedikit, yang membuat rintihan Werewolf cantik-nya itu semakin menjadi.

"Ggggmmmm ... ahhh Yifan hahh"

"Kau suka ini Zi~?"

Dengan tiba-tiba ujung kepala penis Kris memukul telak prostat Tao yang membuat Tao tersentak kelabakan dibuatnya. Taring Werewolfnya langsung keluar dan menancap dileher yang membuat Alpha-nya yang menggeram rendah.

"...arghh Zizi~ kau menggigitkuh sayangh~ mmh~"

"No No No~~! Eungh Fanhh~ disana... oh tuhan, Yifan~" wajah ayu Zitao kini penuh dengan peluh dan mendesah menahan lonjakan kenikmatan bersenggama yang diberikan kekasihnya.

Kris mendesis rendah merasakan betapa hangat dan sempitnya berada didalam sang Omega cantik-nya.

Sesuatu dihati Zitao semakin berdebar keras, ia ingin sekali mengatakan betapa hebatnya Alpha yang tengah menggagaginya dengan keras dan dalam ini, namun yang keluar dari bibir peach-nya hanyalah desahan basahnya.

"... euhh ! hahh ! - ... Nnnnn GGghhhh ... ! "

Zitao melingkarkan kaki jenjangnya semakin erat dan melengkungkan jemari kakinya saat penis Kris terus melesak meninju daging kecil dalam lubangnya, hentakan pinggul Kris dibawah sana semakin liar dan beringgas menimbulkan suara basah antara kulit keduanya.

"...Eungh, nnhh... Krishh~~ geh~~ lagi! Lagih!"

"Ohhh... mmh Zitaoh~"

"Yifanhh~... ahhh"

Erangan demi keluar dari bibir peachnya saat penis sang Alpha terus menggempur lubangnya dengan semangat. Sprei beludru di bawahnya kini begitu kusut menerima remasan jemari dan lonjakan tubuh Zitao.

"Hmhhhh Zi enghh~~~ "Kris sesekali menghisap kulit tan bahu Omeganya kemudian mengangkat tubuh Zitao bersandar di pelukanya tanpa melepas tautan tubuh mereka lalu turun dari ranjang kingsize-nya.

Ia menggendong Zitao ala koala dan menyandarkanya di dinding tembok yang dingin. Tanpa aba-aba, Kris segera menggempur lubang Zitao lagi dengan posisi berdiri menahan beban tubuh Zitao yang menggantung ditubuhnya.

"So fu*king hot! Zi~~"

"HYAAAH... hhuhhh! Hhhahh!... Fanfan!"

Kepalanya bersandar kelelahan dibahu tegap Kris, Zitao sudah tak kuat lagi mendapat serangan-serangan telak dari penis besar Vampire yang kini menjadi Alpha-nya.

Benda tumpul berurat itu tak henti-hentinya menusuk prostat-nya. Kaki jenjangnya menjuntai dan tubuhnya terhentak-hentak.

Kepala Kris mengadah disaat kepala Zitao terkapar tak berdaya dibahu-nya.

Setelah puas dengan posisi berdiri, Yifan berjalan ketepi ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya sendiri diatasnya tanpa melepaskan Zitao digendonganya sehingga Zitao kini terlihat tengah menunggangi penis sang Alpha.

"Sayang, kau seksi enghh~"

"Haahhh~ ahhh~~"

Zitao menempatkan kedua tanganya di perut Kris yang terlentang dikasur. Pinggulnya bergerak naik turun dan maju mundur dengan wajah memerah, terus menghimpit dan menelan little Kris dalam lubangnya membuat Kris gila dengan tingkah anggun dan manja Werewolf-nya.

"Gegeh~ Fanfan... ahhh~ ahhh...~"

"Yesshh sayang~?"

"Tao, Tao inginh... mmhhh~ ahhhh..."

Sang Alpha yang mengerti keinginan Omeganya segera menghentakan penisnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

JLEB

JLEB

JLEB

"HHYAHHH... HAAHH~ Ohhhhh..."

Zitao berteriak putus asa begitu menerima hujaman telak dan keras ular Kris lalu cairan cinta-nya menyembur membasahi dada bidang Alpha-nya.

Tanpa mempedulikan Zitao yang kelelahan, Kris segera membalikan posisi hingga kini Zitao yang terlentang pasrah menerima hujaman penis dari Kris. Ia menghubungkan tangan kananya dengan kaki kiri Zitao, memantapkan dirinya dan kemudian mulai mendorong penisnya dengan keras ke dalam ke tubuh lelaki ayu dibawahnya.

"O yeah~ gggrrrmm.. Zizi~"

"Aahh Krishh~~ geh~~ lagi. . . Lagi "

Hentakan pinggul Kris yang semakin cepat cukup untuk membuat Tao yang terhentak pasrah berteriak menahan nikmat. Penis besar-nya keluar masuk dengan cepat lalu mengadahkan wajahnya keatas saat dirasa ia akan datang. Pinggulnya menghentak tubuh ramping Zitao dengan lebih kasar.

JLEB

JLEB

JLEB

"Haaaahhh! Gegeh!"

"ZIZI! Grrrrhhhmmmhhh..."

Kris datang dan menembakan cairan cinta-nya didalam lubang sang terkasih dengan geraman keras lalu menancapkan taring tajamnya ke leher si manis dan menghisap darah Omeganya dengan rakus.

Dengan senyum terengah-engah, Kris mencium dahi Zitao yang kelelahan dengan sayang. Mengeluarkan miliknya yang telah menembakan jutaan benih di tubuh Zitao lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya. Ada perasaan bahagia membuncah yang tak pernah ia dapatkan yang melingkupi tubuhnya saat ini. Kini mata biru sayu milik Zitao berusaha menatap auburn merah-nya.

"Terima kasih Zi, dengan ini kita berdua resmi sebagai pasangan Alpha dan Omega"

Kris tersenyum tipis kearah lelaki yang terbaring pasrah dibawahnya. Zitao mencoba membalas senyuman Kris dan terkekeh anggun.

"Lalu, upacara pernikahnanya?"

"Saat kau sudah bisa berjalan dengan benar, kita bisa menikah kapanpun" kata Kris setengah berbisik dan membuat Zitao merona. Ia memukul dada Alpha-nya pelan.

"Kupikir kau akan menjadikanku budak"

Zitao berbisik pelan dan Kris menarik Omega cantik-nya ini masuk kedalam dekapanya.

"Kau terlalu keras kepala Zi, aku tidak pernah mengatakan jika kau akan kujadikan budak"

"Tapi tingkahmu yang terus memburuku dengan mata sadis-mu itu membuatku ketakutan Kris"

"Gege"

"Apa?"

"Panggil aku gege mulai sekarang"

"Kris gege"

Bisik Tao pelan dengan nada anggun nan manja yang entah mengapa jika mendengar suara Zitao, tubuhnya bergetar bahagia.

"Gege?"

"Hmm?"

"Mengapa kau memilihku? Maksudku, aku sudah tidak memiliki apa-apa sekarang"

Zitao berkata pelan sembari jemari lentiknya bermain didada bidang sang Alpha. Kris mencium pucuk kepala Zitao dan mengeratkan dekapanya sebelum mencium pipi gembil Zitao gemas , berbisik mesra ditelinga Omega-nya.

"Entahlah, tapi sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu. Kau pasti tidak tahu siapa pengirim gelang Cartier Love yang kau pakai ini?" Tanya Kris seraya menggenggam lembut pergelangan tangan Zitao.

Zitao mengadah menatap manik Kris saat Alpha-nya itu menyebutkan nama merek gelang yang dia pakai.

"Jadi gelang ini pemberianmu?"

"Ya, maaf sebelumnya karena terlihat pengecut, sebenarnya aku ingin mengenalmu saat pertama kali aku melihatmu yang sedang tertawa bersama Dacong di halte, namun disaat aku akan mendekatimu, bangsa kami telah mencium pengkhianatan Clan-mu terhadap Clan-ku, aku tidak bisa mendekatimu saat itu"

Zitao hanya diam saja saat Kris menyebut nama Dacong, kakak tersayangnya yang tewas dalam pembantaian 6 bulan yang lalu. Tak terasa lelehan air mata merembes dalam diam-nya.

Kris yang melihat-nya segera menghapus air mata dari manik biru Tao.

"Maafkan aku membuka luka lama Zi"

"Tidak Kris, aku tak ada bedanya dengan kakaku Dacong. Aku pun membunuh manusia didepan umum sebelum memasuki hutan tadi, a-aku takut polisi mengetahui identitasku dan- "

"Aku tahu, tidak perlu dilanjutkan. Aku sudah mengurus semuanya untukmu, kumohon lupakan peristiwa itu "

Kris mengeratkan pelukanya pada Werewolf cantiknya itu. Zitao merasa kehangatan tak terkira, ia merasa aman dalam dekapan Kris. Zitao mengangguk dan tersenyum haru.

"Kau ingat saat kita bertemu di halte kan Zi?"

"Uhm"

Zitao mengangguk, pikiranya kembali melayang ke kejadian setahun lalu.

Mungkin, bagi sebagian orang, pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kris hanyalah pertemuan biasa. Kenyataanya, dulu ketika dirinya tak sengaja menatap orang asing yang sekarang menjadi Alpha-nya ini, darah panas werewolf-nya saat itu mendidih. Ia terpaku kedalam mata sang Alpha, dia jatuh terperosok kedalam pesona si orang asing, hingga Dacong menyadarkanya jika sang Alpha telah pergi bersama wanita lain.

"Oh ya Kris-ge, siapa wanita itu?"

"Dia pacarku saat itu"

Zitao menunduk menatap selimut bagian bawah yang menutupi kakinya saat Kris mengatakanya. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika sesuatu mendadak sakit didadanya, ia tersenyum kecut mengetahui fakta ia bukanlah yang pertama untuk Kris.

Cahaya di kamar ini tidak cemerlang, remang-remang dan membuat dada Zitao semakin sesak. Kris mengangkat dagu Omeganya saat merasakan Zitao bersedih, ia terkekeh pelan dan menggigit hidung mancung Zitao.

"Aku bercanda, dia ibuku kau tahu "

Zitao terbelalak mengetahui ibu Kris yang ia kira gadis itu ternyata sangat cantik dan muda.

"Dia begitu muda Kris, kau mencoba membohongiku?"

"Ssssttt, menggelikan jika kenyataanya umur ibuku sudah sekitar sepuluh abad, kau tahu bangsa kami abadi dan seumur hidupku aku hanya pernah mencintaimu ratu-ku"

Zitao terkekeh geli, wajah merona anggunnya masuk kedalam dada Kris mengetahui fakta ia salah faham terhadap Vampire dihadapanya.

"Zi ?"

"Hmm ?"

"Setelah menikah kau ingin berapa anak?"

Zitao merona lagi didada bidang Alpha-nya ini, ia berbisik malu-malu.

"Eum, dua"

"Seratus, aku ingin seratus anak darimu sayang, dan mari kita membuat buah hati pertama kita"

Mata Zitao membola kaget ketika sesuatu yang keras dan tegang kembali menggesek-gesek belahan pantat-nya.

"Eungghhh haahhh~"

"Ronde kedua Zi~"

Owh kawan, doakan semoga keputusan Zitao mengambil Kris sebagai Alpha-nya adalah tindakan yang benar mengingat Kris ternyata Alpha mesum dan sangat bergairah terhadap dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End~


End file.
